List of Xbox Game Studios video games
Xbox Game Studios (formerly Microsoft Games, Microsoft Game Studios and Microsoft Studios) is an American video game publisher that acts as a division of technology company Microsoft. The division was created in March 2000 and replaced Microsoft's internal Games Group. This is a list of games that were published by Microsoft through the Games Group and, later, through Xbox Game Studios. Android iOS Microsoft Windows 1982 * Microsoft Flight Simulator (v1.0) 1984 * Microsoft Flight Simulator (v2.0) 1988 * Microsoft Flight Simulator (v3.0) 1989 * Microsoft Flight Simulator (v4.0) 1990 * Microsoft Entertainment Pack 1993 * Microsoft Arcade * Microsoft Flight Simulator (v5.0) 1994 * Gahan Wilson's The Ultimate Haunted House '' * ''Microsoft Space Simulator 1995 * Hover! * Microsoft Flight Simulator (v5.1) * Microsoft Golf 1.0 * Best of Microsoft Entertainment Pack * 3D Pinball Space Cadet (developed for Microsoft by Maxis) 1996 * Close Combat * Deadly Tide * Fury3 * F! Zone * Gex * Hellbender * Microsoft Flight Simulator '95 * Microsoft Beyond the Limit: Ultimate Climb * Microsoft Chess * Microsoft Golf 3.0 * Microsoft Soccer * Monster Truck Madness * Nickelodeon 3D Movie Maker * The Neverhood Chronicles (distribution only) * Microsoft Return of Arcade 1997 * Age of Empires * Close Combat: A Bridge Too Far * The Condemned * Fighter Ace * Microsoft Flight Simulator '98 * CART Precision Racing * Microsoft Entertainment Pack: The Puzzle Collection * Microsoft Return of Arcade Anniversary Edition 1998 * Age of Empires: The Rise of Rome * Close Combat III: The Russian Front * Monster Truck Madness 2 * Motocross Madness * Microsoft Baseball 3D * Microsoft Combat Flight Simulator * Microsoft Golf 1998 Edition * Microsoft Pinball Arcade * NBA Full Court Press * NFL Fever 2000 * Outwars * Spider Solitaire * UltraCorps * Urban Assault * Microsoft Revenge of Arcade 1999 * Age of Empires II: The Age of Kings * Asheron's Call * Links Extreme * Links LS 99 * Links LS 2000 * Microsoft Baseball 2000 * Microsoft Flight Simulator 2000 * Midtown Madness * NBA Inside Drive 2000 * NFL Fever 2000 * Pandora's Box 2000 * Age of Empires II: The Conquerors * Allegiance * Combat Flight Simulator 2: WWII Pacific Theater * Crimson Skies * Links LS Classic * Metal Gear Solid * MechWarrior 4: Vengeance * Midtown Madness 2 * Microsoft A.I.Puzzler * Microsoft Baseball 2001 * Microsoft Classic Board Games * Microsoft International Soccer 2000 * Motocross Madness 2 * Starlancer 2001 * Ashron's Call: Dark Majesty * Bicycle Board Games * Bicycle Card Games * Bicycle Casino Games * Links Championship Edition * MechCommander 2 * MechWarrior 4: Black Knight * Microsoft Train Simulator * Microsoft Flight Simulator 2002 * Zoo Tycoon '2002 * ''Age of Mythology * Asheron's Call 2: Fallen Kings * Combat Flight Simulator 3: Battle for Europe * Dungeon Siege * Links 2003 * MechWarrior 4: Clan Mech Pak * MechWarrior 4: Inner Sphere Mech Pack * MechWarrior 4: Mercenaries * Rallisport Challenge * Zoo Tycoon: Dinosaur Digs * Zoo Tycoon: Marine Mania '''2003 * Age of Mythology: The Titans * Dungeon Siege: Legends of Aranna * Freelancer * Halo: Combat Evolved * Impossible Creatures * Microsoft Flight Simulator 2004: A Century of Flight * Rise of Nations 2004 * London and South East * Rise of Nations: Thrones and Patriots * Zoo Tycoon 2 2005 * Age of Empires III * Dungeon Siege II * Fable: The Lost Chapters * Zoo Tycoon 2: Endangered Species 2006 * Age of Empires III: The WarChiefs * Microsoft Flight Simulator X * Rise of Nations: Rise of Legends * Uno 2007 * Age of Empires III: The Asian Dynasties * Gears of War * Viva Piñata * Shadowrun * Zoo Tycoon 2: Extinct Animals 2009 * Mahjong Tales: Ancient Wisdom * Osmos * Microsoft Tinker * Where's Waldo?: The Fantastic Journey * World of Goo 2010 * CarneyVale: Showtime * Game Room * A World of Keflings 2011 * Age of Empires Online * Fable III 2012 * Insanely Twisted Shadow Planet * Iron Brigade * Microsoft Flight * Toy Soldiers * Deadlight 2013 * Dust: An Elysian Tail * Ms. Splosion Man 2014 * Minecraft 2016 * Quantum Break * ReCore * Forza Horizon 3 * Gears of War 4 Steam ; 2011 * Fable The Lost Chapters * Fable III ; 2012 * Age of Empires III: Complete Edition * Age of Empires Online * Deadlight * Insanely Twisted Shadow Planet * Iron Brigade * Mark of the Ninja * Microsoft Flight * Toy Soldiers ; 2013 * Age of Empires II HD + The Conquerors * Age of Empires II HD: The Forgotten * Dust: An Elysian Tail * Ms. Splosion Man * Pinball FX 2 * The Harvest * State of Decay ; 2014 * Age of Mythology: Extended Edition * Happy Wars * LocoCycle * Rise of Nations: Extended Edition * Max: The Curse of Brotherhood * Halo: Spartan Assault * Fable Anniversary ; 2015 * Halo: Spartan Strike '' * ''Ori and the Blind Forest * Age of Empires II: African Kingdoms ; 2016 * Age of Mythology: Tale of the Dragon * Cobalt * Ori and the Blind Forest: Definitive Edition * Age of Empires II: Rise of the Rajas * Quantum Break ; 2017 * Halo Wars: Definitive Edition * Killer Instinct: Definitive Edition ; 2018 * Disneyland Adventures * Rush: A Disney–Pixar Adventure * Recore: Definitive Edition * Super Lucky's Tale * Zoo Tycoon: Ultimate Animal Collection * Sunset Overdrive Switch ; 2018 * Minecraft (Published by Microsoft Studios in Japan only) Windows 8 ; 2012 * 4 Elements II Special Edition * Adera: Episode 1 * Adera: Episode 2 * Adera: Episode 3 * Big Buck Hunter Pro * Collateral Damage (video game) * Crash Course GO' * Field & Stream Fishing * Gravity Guy * Gunstringer: Dead Man Running * Hydro Thunder Hurricane * iloMilo * Microsoft Mahjong * Microsoft Minesweeper * Microsoft Solitaire Collection * Pinball FX 2 * Reckless Racing Ultimate * Rocket Riot 3D * Shuffle Party * Taptiles * Toy Soldiers * Toy Soldiers Cold War * Wordament ; 2013 * Adera: Episode 4 * Adera: Episode 5 * AlphaJax * A World of Keflings * Cold Alley * Disney Fairies: Hidden Treasures * Disney The Little Mermaid Undersea Treasures * Endless Skater * Field & Stream Fishing * Fishdom 3: Special Edition * Galactic Reign * Gunpowder * Halo: Spartan Assault * Hexic * Kodu * Ms. Splosion Man * Royal Envoy 2 Special Edition * Microsoft Bingo * Monsters Love Candy * Skulls of the Shogun * Team Crossword * The Harvest * The Wavy Tube Man Chronicles * TY the Tasmanian Tiger * Zombies!!! ; 2014 * Age of Empires: Castle Siege * Halo: Spartan Strike '' * ''Kinectimals Unleashed * Microsoft Jackpot * Microsoft Jigsaw * Microsoft Sudoku * Microsoft Treasure Hunt * Project Spark * Secrets And Treasure: The Lost Cities * Snap Attack * Tentacles: Enter the Mind * World Series of Poker: Full House Pro ; 2016 * Minecraft Windows 10 ; 2015 * Age of Empires: Castle Siege * Microsoft Bingo * Microsoft Solitaire Collection ; 2016 * ''Minecraft * Dead Rising 4 * Forza Horizon 3 * Forza Motorsport 6: Apex * Gears of War 4 * Gears of War Ultimate Edition * Halo 5: Forge * Killer Instinct: Season 3 * Microsoft Mahjong * Ori and the Blind Forest: Definitive Edition * Quantum Break * ReCore ; 2017 * Disneyland Adventures Remastered * Forza Motorsport 7 * Halo Wars Definitive Edition * Halo Wars 2 * Microsoft Ultimate Word Games * Phantom Dust HD * Rise of Nations: Extended Edition * Rush: A Disney-Pixar Adventure Remastered * Super Lucky's Tale * Zoo Tycoon Ultimate Animal Collection ; 2018 * Age Of Empires: Definitive Edition * Forza Horizon 4 * Sea of Thieves * State of Decay 2 * Miami Street * Sunset Overdrive ; 2019 * Battletoads * Crackdown 3 * Gears 5 * Ori and the Will of the Wisps ; TBA * Age Of Empires II: Definitive Edition * Age Of Empires III: Definitive Edition * Age Of Empires IV * Gears Tactics * Halo Infinite Windows Phone ; 2010 * CarneyVale: Showtime * Game Chest: Solitaire Edition * Game Chest: Logic Games * Max & the Magic Marker * The Harvest * Revolution ; 2011 * Beards & Beaks * Burn It All! * Cro-Mag Rally * Doodle God * Enigmo * Fight Game: Rivals * Flowerz * Game Room - Asteroids Deluxe * Game Room - Centipede * Game Room - Lunar Lander * Game Room - Pitfall! * Harbor Master * Hexic Rush * Hydro Thunder GO * iBlast Moki * ilomilo * Implode! * Jet Car Stunts WP * Parachute Panic * Rise Of Glory * The Revenants - Corridor of Souls * Z0MB1ES (on the ph0ne) ; 2012 * Breeze * BulletAsylum * Burn the Rope * Carcassonne * Chickens Can't Fly * Crimson Dragon: Side Story * Farm Frenzy 2 * geoDefense * geoDefense Swarm * Gerbil Physics * Kinectimals * Lode Runner Classic * Minesweeper * Mush * Rocket Riot * Shoot 1UP * Sudoku * Toy Soldiers: Boot Camp * Zombies!!! ; 2013 * AlphaJax * Cracking Sands * Fusion Sentient * Galactic Reign * Halo: Spartan Assault * Microsoft Mahjong * Microsoft Minesweeper * Microsoft Solitaire Collection * Shuffle Party * Skulls of the Shogun * Wordament ; 2014 * Age of Empires: Castle Siege * Hexic * Snap Attack * Throne Together ; 2015 * Halo: Spartan Strike '' Xbox ; 2001 * ''Amped: Freestyle Snowboarding * Azurik: Rise of Perathia * Blood Wake * Dead or Alive 3 * Fuzion Frenzy * Halo: Combat Evolved * NFL Fever 2002 * Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee * Project Gotham Racing ; 2002 * Blinx: The Time Sweeper * Xbox Exhibition Volume 1 * ''Kakuto Chojin: Back Alley Brutal * MechAssault * NBA Inside Drive 2002 * NBA Inside Drive 2003 * NFL Fever 2003 * NightCaster * Quantum Redshift * Rallisport Challenge * Shenmue II * Sneakers * Whacked! * Jockey's Road (Japan Only) ; 2003 * Amped 2 * Brute Force * Counter-Strike * Crimson Skies: High Road to Revenge * Grabbed by the Ghoulies * Inside Pitch 2003 * Kung Fu Chaos * Links 2004 * Magatama (Japan Only) * Midtown Madness 3 * NBA Inside Drive 2004 * NFL Fever 2004 * Xbox Exhibition Volume 2 * Xbox Exhibition Volume 3 * Xbox Exhibition Volume 4 * NHL Rivals 2004 * N.U.D.E.@ Natural Ultimate Digital Experiment (Japan Only) * Project Gotham Racing 2 * Tao Feng: Fist of the Lotus * Top Spin * Voodoo Vince * Xbox Music Mixer ; 2004 * Blinx 2: Masters of Time and Space * Fable * Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly Director's Cut * Halo 2 * Kingdom Under Fire: The Crusaders * MechAssault 2: Lone Wolf * OutRun 2 * Phantom Dust (Japan Only) * Rallisport Challenge 2 * Sudeki * Xbox Exhibition Volume 5 * Xbox Exhibition Volume 6 * ''Xbox Exhibition Volume 7 * ''Xbox Video Chat (Japan Only) ; 2005 * Conker: Live & Reloaded * Double S.T.E.A.L. The Second Clash (Japan Only) * Fable: The Lost Chapters * Forza Motorsport * Halo 2 Multiplayer Map Pack * Jade Empire * Kingdom Under Fire: Heroes * Phantom Dust * Zillernet (Korea Only) Xbox 360 ; 2005 ; Retail * Kameo: Elements of Power * Perfect Dark Zero * Project Gotham Racing 3 ; Xbox Live Arcade * Hexic HD ; 2006 ; Retail * Gears of War * Ninety-Nine Nights * Viva Piñata * Xbox Live Arcade Unplugged ; Xbox Live Arcade * RoboBlitz * Uno ; 2007 ; Retail * Blue Dragon * Crackdown * Forza Motorsport 2 * Fuzion Frenzy 2 * Halo 3 * Mass Effect * Project Gotham Racing 4 * Project Sylpheed * Scene It? Lights, Camera, Action * Shadowrun * Tenchu Z * Viva Piñata: Party Animals * Xbox Live Arcade Compilation ; Xbox Live Arcade * Aegis Wing * Hexic 2 * Jetpac Refuelled * Marathon: Durandal * Pinball FX * Spyglass Board Games * Yaris ; 2008 ; Retail * Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts * Fable II * Gears of War 2 * Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom * Lips * Lost Odyssey * Ninja Gaiden II * Scene It? Box Office Smash * Too Human * Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise * You're In The Movies ; Xbox Live Arcade * Banjo-Kazooie * Fable II Pub Games * Go! Go! Break Steady * Portal: Still Alive * Rez HD * Rocky and Bullwinkle * TiQal * Wits and Wagers ; 2009 ; Retail * Forza Motorsport 3 * Halo 3: ODST * Halo Wars * Lips: Canta en Español (Spain Only) * Lips: Number One Hits * Ninja Blade * Xbox Live Arcade Game Pack ; ''Xbox Live Arcade * 1 vs. 100 * Banjo-Tooie * Death Tank * The Dishwasher: Dead Samurai * Interpol: The Trail of Dr. Chaos * Lode Runner * The Maw * Shadow Complex * 'Splosion Man * Uno Rush * Trials HD * South Park Let's Go Tower Defense Play! ; 2010 ; Retail * Alan Wake * Borderlands (Published by Microsoft Game Studios in Japan only) * Crackdown 2 * Fable III * Halo: Reach * Kinect Sports * Kinectimals * Kinect Adventures * Kinect Joy Ride * Lips: I Love the 80's (Europe Only) * Lips: Party Classics ; Xbox Live Arcade * Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley * Game Room * Hydrophobia * Hydro Thunder Hurricane * Limbo * Monday Night Combat * Perfect Dark * Pinball FX 2 * Toy Soldiers * Raskulls * Snoopy Flying Ace * A World of Keflings ; 2011 ; Retail * Dance Central 2 * Forza Motorsport 4 * Gears of War 3 * The Gunstringer * Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary * Kinect Disneyland Adventures * Kinect Sports: Season Two * Xbox 360 Triple Pack ; Xbox Live Arcade * Crimson Alliance * The Dishwasher: Vampire Smile * Fruit Ninja Kinect * Full House Poker * Fusion: Genesis * Hole in the Wall * ilomilo * Insanely Twisted Shadow Planet * Iron Brigade (formerly titled Trenched) * Joe Danger: Special Edition * Ms. Splosion Man * Orcs Must Die! * Radiant Silvergun * Torchlight * Toy Soldiers: Cold War * 'Kinect Fun Labs * Air Band * Avatar Kinect * Battle Stuff * Bobble Head * Build a Buddy * Googley Eyes * Kinect Me * Kinect Sparkler * Mutation Station ; 2012 ; Retail * Dance Central 3 * Fable: The Journey * Forza Horizon * Halo 4 * Kinect Nat Geo TV * Kinect Rush: A Disney-Pixar Adventure * Kinect Sesame Street TV * Kinect Sports: Ultimate Collection * Kinect Star Wars * Nike+ Kinect Training ; Xbox Live Arcade * 3 Point Contest * Alan Wake's American Nightmare * Bloodforge * Darts Vs Zombies * Deadlight * Diabolical Pitch * Dragon's Lair * Dungeon Fighter Live * Dust: An Elysian Tail * Fable Heroes * Fez * Field Goal Contest * Fire Pro Wrestling * Happy Action Theater * Happy Wars * Haunt * Homerun Stars * Intel Discovered * Joe Danger: The Movie * Joy Ride Turbo * Kinect Party * Mark of the Ninja * Minecraft * Prize Driver * Reaction Rally * Red Bull Crashed Ice * Sine Mora * Ski Race * South Park: Tenorman's Revenge * Spelunky * The Splatters * Trials Evolution * Wreckateer * 'Kinect Fun Labs * 5 Micro Lab Challenge * I Am Super! * Junk Fu * Kinect Rush: Snapshot * Mars Rover Landing ; 2013 ; Retail * Gears of War: Judgment * Minecraft: Xbox 360 Edition * Zoo Tycoon ; Xbox Live Arcade * 10 Frame Bowling * Ascend: Hand of Kul * BattleBlock Theater * CastleStorm * Charlie Murder * Crash Course 2 * Kinect Nat Geo TV -- Season 2 * Motocross Madness (2013) * Penalty Saver * Ping Pong * Skulls of the Shogun * State of Decay * Twisted Pixel Games Bundle * World Series of Poker: Full House Pro ; 2014 ; Retail * Fable Anniversary * Forza Horizon 2 * Warface: Xbox 360 Edition * World of Tanks: Xbox 360 Edition ; Xbox Live Arcade * Halo: Spartan Assault * LocoCycle * Magic: The Gathering – Duels of the Planeswalkers 2015 * Max: The Curse of Brotherhood * Project Totem * Super Time Force * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Training Lair ; 2015 ; Retail * Call of Duty: Black Ops III (Published by Microsoft Studios in Japan only) * Rise of the Tomb Raider * Screamride ; 2016 ; Xbox Live Arcade * Cobalt (Co-published with Mojang) Xbox One ; 2013 * Retail * Dead Rising 3 * Forza Motorsport 5 * Killer Instinct Pin Ultimate Edition * Ryse: Son of Rome * Zoo Tycoon * Xbox Live * Crimson Dragon * Halo: Spartan Assault * Killer Instinct * Killer Instinct Classic * LocoCycle * Max: The Curse of Brotherhood * Powerstar Golf ; 2014 * Retail * Forza Horizon 2 * Halo: The Master Chief Collection * Killer Instinct: Combo Breaker Pack * Kinect Sports Rivals * Minecraft * Project Spark * Sunset Overdrive * Xbox Live * D4: Dark Dreams Don't Die * Dance Central Spotlight * Killer Instinct 2 Classic * Killer Instinct: Season 2 * Magic: The Gathering – Duels of the Planeswalkers 2015 * Minecraft: Xbox One Edition * Super Time Force * Kalimba ; 2015 * Retail * Call of Duty: Black Ops III (Published by Microsoft Studios in Japan only) * Forza Motorsport 6 * Gears of War Ultimate Edition * Halo 5: Guardians * Rare Replay * Rise of the Tomb Raider * Screamride * State of Decay: Year-One Survival Edition * Xbox Live * Among the Sleep * Happy Wars * Ori and the Blind Forest ; 2016 * Retail * Dead Rising 4 (Co-published with Capcom) * Forza Horizon 3 * Gears of War 4 * Quantum Break * ReCore * Xbox Live * Cobalt (Co-published with Mojang) * Killer Instinct: Season 3 * Ori and the Blind Forest: Definitive Edition ; 2017 * Retail * Forza Motorsport 7 * Halo Wars 2 * ReCore: Definitive Edition * Zoo Tycoon: Ultimate Animal Collection * Rush: A Disney Pixar Adventure * ''Disneyland Adventures * ''Super Lucky's Tale * Xbox Live * PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds * Phantom Dust ; 2018 * Retail * Sea of Thieves * State of Decay 2 * Forza Horizon 4 ; 2019 * Crackdown 3 * Gears 5 * Xbox Live * Battletoads * Ori and the Will of the Wisps ; TBA * Halo Infinite Cancelled * B.C. (Xbox) * Cry On (Xbox 360) * Fable Legends (Xbox One, Microsoft Windows) * Halo: Chronicles (Xbox 360) * Marvel Universe Online (Xbox 360) * Matter (Xbox 360) * Perfect Dark Core (Xbox 360) * Project Knoxville (Xbox One) * Project Milo (Xbox 360) * Scalebound (Xbox One, Microsoft Windows) * Stormlands (Xbox One) * True Fantasy Live Online (Xbox) * Xbox Fitness References Category:Lists Category:Microsoft games Microsoft Game Studios